A Fresh Start
by theweiszguy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a single mother of a three year old boy. Between her new job and raising her son by herself, she had no time for anything else, especially finding love. That is until Lucy finds herself having a crush on local firefighter Natsu Dragneel... who also happened to be her son's soccer coach. Nothing awkward about this situation, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Kade! Where are you sweetheart?" Lucy called out for her three year old son.

"Here Mommy!"

Lucy sighed in relief as she seen him come out of his now empty bedroom. She kneeled over to his height putting a hand on his light blonde hair. "The moving van is ready to leave sweetheart, are you ready to go to your new home?"

"Yeah! I can't wait for daycare!" Kade said happily, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

Lucy smiled sadly at her son. He was three years old, but she couldn't afford to put him in a daycare of any kind in this town due to her income. It's just been him and her 24/7 since Kade was born. Its been a long three years… but things were finally starting to pick up. Lucy was offered a job at Sorcerer Weekly four hours away in Magnolia. With the money she's saved up plus the very nice pay raise she was receiving she could finally afford to give her son everything he deserved, even if she couldn't afford the things she wanted. Kade came before everything and anything, especially herself.

Her son was her whole world.

"You're going to make so many new friends honey. I'm happy you're excited." She smiled, picking him up. "Ready to go see your new room?" Kade nodded eagerly as his mother made their way out the door.

XxXxXxX

"Mommy! It's _so_ big!" Kade shouted as he seen his room for the first time.

Lucy laughed at her son as she set him on the ground, letting him run around his room. "Do you like it sweetheart?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "Mommy! Dragon blankets!"

"I know you love dragons, so I got you some." Her son's face was as bright as the son, and it made her heart melt to see him so happy for simplistic things such as a new bed set. She watched as her son ran over to her, his tiny arms wrapping around her jean lad leg.

"Thank you mommy!"

Lucy smiled down at her son. "Anything for you honey."

"Mommy do you think I can have friends over?"

"If your friends parents don't mind and I'm not working, I don't see why not."

Kade grinned. "Mommy, I like this place better already."

The young mother laughed, her son sure was something. "Well my little dragon, lets get you tucked in. Daycare starts tomorrow and I don't think you want to be tired meeting everyone now would you?"

Kade's eyes grew wide. He turned to his bed in a hurry trying to climb up but was having difficulty. His mother walked over to him and helped him up. Once under the covers, Lucy kissed his forehead. "I love you sweetheart, have sweet dreams."

"I love you Mommy."

Lucy walked away from her son, turning on his new dragon nightlight before walking out of the room leaving his door cracked. She entered her new room, seeing that she really hadn't unpacked anything but the things she needed for her new job tomorrow. She had been too busy setting up Kade's room to even worry about her own. She sighed, thinking about all the work that had to be done. She got settled underneath the covers, before drifting off to dreamland.

XxXxXxX

"Mommy!" Kade had tears in his eyes, clinging onto his mother not letting her go.

"You were so excited about starting daycare, what happened?" Lucy said smoothing the back of her son's head. The daycare associates stood there waiting patiently. They understood why Kade was showing signs of separation anxiety, hes been with his mother almost every hour of every day for the past three years.

"I don't want you to go Mommy!" He cried, tears running down his chubby cheeks. Lucy felt her heart breaking with each passing second.

"I have to go to work honey, I wish I could stay. Mrs. Aries is going to take very good care of you, okay?

"No!" He said stubbornly, not letting go of his mother.

"Kade…" Lucy sighed as she rubbed his head. "Guess what Mrs. Aries told me?" Kade pulled back looking into his mother's eyes. "She said she has dragon toys! I bet the other kids want to play dragons with you."

Kade looked up to his daycare teacher, his eyes red and puffy. "R-Really?"

"Of course! We love playing dragons here." She said with a smile. "Do you want to go see them?"

Kade nodded his head, letting go of his mother. "Mommy, will you go look at them with me?"

Lucy looked at her phone to check the time, thanking Mavis she left early in fear this might happen. "Of course sweetheart."

Kade held his mother's hand to the toy chest, where a kid with blonde hair and black eyes was looking through its contents.

"Momon." The child in question looked up at his teacher. "This is Kade, it's his first day here so he's really nervous."

Momon looked at the kid who held on his mother's hand. He grinned, extending out his hand. "I'm Momon! Its nice to meet you Kade!"

Kade looked at Lucy who was ushering her son to go forward and shake Momon's hand. Kade nervously went up and accepted it. "Hi Momon."

"Momon loves dragons, I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you the dragon toys." The pink haired haired teacher smiled, seeing Kade's unshed tears dry up.

"Y-You like dragons?"

"Duh, they're only the coolest things ever!" Momon shouted. "Do you want to play with me?"

Kade let go of his mother's hand and nodded his head. He turned around to face her, reaching his little arms up signaling he wanted a hug. Lucy was teary eyed as she bent down to give her son what he wanted.

"I want you to be good for Mrs. Aries okay?" She felt him nod on her shoulder. "I love you Kade, play nice okay?"

"I love you Mommy!" Kade said when his mom kissed his cheek. Momon took his hand and Lucy watched as they ran off towards the play area.

Lucy wiped her tears as Aries approached her. "I promise Kade will have a great first day. The children are all accepting and well behaved."

"I appreciate you letting Kade in so late in the year Aries." Aries smiled at the single mother.

"My pleasure Lucy, now off you go! If Kade sees you again I'm not sure we'll be able to bribe him away from you."

Lucy laughed, taking one last look at her little boy who was playing with a stuffed dragon in the middle of the carpet with the others. With a teary smile, she tore her eyes away. Ready to start her first day at her new job.

XxXxXxX

"Hi Lucy! My name is Levy McGarden, I'll be showing you around and training you for the next few weeks." A petite blue haired female said with a kind smile.

"H-Hello." Lucy stuttered, not used to people being this excited at eight in the morning.

"Working here is so much fun! Especially if you have a partner helping with articles. You just brainstorm and write all day! It's great!" Levy shouted as she made her way inside an empty room surrounded by windows. It had a long, rectangular table in the middle with 8 chairs. Levy took a seat in one of the empty chairs, beckoning Lucy to join her. "Depending on how you do, we could be partners! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah…" Lucy slowly agreed. "You sure are energetic in the morning."

Levy smirked at her, taking a sip from her coffee mug before replying. "Two cups of coffee before work is the only reason I haven't gotten fired for snapping on someone. People here can be real jerks."

Lucy laughed a bit. "Isn't that how every workplace is though?"

"Perhaps, but my temper is as short as I am without my coffee." She said with a grin. "Probably not towards you, you seem like a nice person."

"Thank you." She said softly. "You seem… very energetic."

"Not really. I would rather be laying down with a good book then be outside."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "No way! Me too."

"You read books?!"

The blonde nodded. "Yep! I try for one book a week since my schedule is busy. I'm actually trying to write one…"

"You have to let me be the first one to read it." The short journalist said amazed. "I could even edit it for you!"

"S-Sure." She replied shyly. "I'm pretty self-conscious about my writing though."

"Most authors are." Levy explained with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't be harsh. I've always wanted to be an editor of a book instead of journal articles.

"Okay, you can be the first one to read it." The blonde replied nervously.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air. "You picked a good day to start, we just finished all of our deadlines. Nothing really to do but sit around and talk. Wanna do that?"

Lucy beamed. "Sure."

"So, where are you from?" Levy asked.

"Hargeon. Its my first day in the city as well."

Levy's mouth dropped open. "So you're new to this job and new to the city?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"Do you know anyone?"

"Besides you… no."

"This won't do!" Levy shouted scaring Lucy a little bit. "My best friend can't be all alone in a new city!"

"Best… friend?" Lucy muttered to herself seeing that the small woman was about to say something else.

"Me and my friends get together once every two weeks for a night out. What do you say you come and join us next week? We usually go out to eat and then to someone's house to play games or watch a movie. What do you say?"

"That sounds great Levy, but…"

"But what?"

Lucy looked down at her lap. Should she tell someone she just met about her son? She was going to find out eventually, but if anything she was an overprotective mother of her son. Levy seemed really nice though…

"I… have a son."

"You do?" Lucy nodded, fearful of the judgement she was going to receive. "That's amazing! I would love to meet him."

"Y-You don't care I have a son?"

Levy looked genuinely confused. "No, why would I?"

"Usually people shame me for being a mother so young."

"When did you have him?"

"...18."

"Has it always just been you and him?"

Lucy hesitated before nodding her head. "I've raised him for three years on my own with a part time bookstore employee wage.I'm so thankful for this job because it's so much easier to provide for him. Today's my first day without him for more than two hours though and it's killing me."

Lucy felt a soft pressure on her hand, looking over she seen Levy put her hand on top of hers and was giving her a soft, understanding look. "You sound like a great mother Lu-chan. Your son is lucky to have you."

The blonde felt a few tears slip down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away before saying, "T-Thank you."

"I understand you would have to get a babysitter and everything set up before you can spend a night with us. Just take your time, my friends are very friendly and understanding. I bet they'll be super excited to meet you and your son, but I understand if you want to meet them first before introducing them to him."

"Yeah. Thank you for being so understanding… I really appreciate it.

Levy grinned. "That's what friends are for."

XxXxXxX

"MOMMY!" Kade shouted as he seen his mom walk into the daycare doors. Lucy smiled as she kneeled down and opened her arms as her son came crashing into them.

"How was your first day?" She asked her little boy as she hugged him to her chest.

"It was great! Me and Momon played with dragons! And Mommy guess what!"

"What?"

"I got chocolate milk for lunch!" Kade sounded to happy it melted Lucy's heart.

"You did?" Lucy said with a shocked tone. "What else did you have for lunch?"

"Pizza! I ate all of it too!"

"Oh my!" Lucy said with a laugh. "You're going to be so big if you keep it up!"

"Really Mommy?"

Lucy's expression softened. "Yes honey, really."

"Ahh Miss Lucy!" The single mother looked over to her son's daycare teacher. "Kade was an absolute delight. Him and Momon get along very well, they were practically inseparable."

"Momon is my best friend Mommy!" Kade exclaimed.

"I'm so happy you made a friend baby." Lucy looked to his teacher. "Thank you for taking such great care of him. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Aries!" Kade waved as his mother carried him out the doors. Aries waved back at the small boy before attending to her other students.

XxXxXxX

"Mommy…"

"What is it honey?" Lucy asked as she tucked him into his bed. She seen he looked hesitant about asking her. Lucy brushed his bangs back, and tried again. "What is it Kade?"

"Momon said he was going to play soccer this season… I was wondering if I could play with him?"

Lucy looked down to her son, seeing the hopeful look in his eyes. She wanted to see her son to try new things and be happy, but money was a major issue. She sighed, running her hand through her son's blonde locks. "How about after work tomorrow we'll go down to the sports center and see. How does that sound?"

Kade smiled widely, his happy persona infectious as Lucy felt all her troubles and worries vanish seeing her son's smile. "Okay!"

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you Mommy."

Like she did the night before, Lucy kissed her son's forehead and turned on the nightlight to his bedroom before leaving his room with the door cracked. Once she was in her room she hopped on her bed and sighed, she only hoped she could afford to let her little boy play soccer. He deserved so much more than what she could give him. He never asked for anything, so when he actually asked for something she tried her damndest to give it to him. Tears slipped from her eyes as her head hit the pillow, sleep slowly taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I almost cried when I seen this story already has 100+ follows?! Thank you so much... I was so apprehensive about posting this story but your guys feedback is so amazing. I'll forever be grateful for your guys feedback and reviews!_**

"See you tomorrow Mrs. Aries!" Kade waved at his caretaker as his mother carried him outside. "Mommy, mommy! Are we going to the soccer place today?"

Lucy smiled at her son. She's been busy with work the past week and was unable to keep her promise to her son about going to the sports complex, but now that her job was dying down she finally had time to keep her promise. "Yes sweetheart. So we need to be on our best behavior and use our inside voices, okay?"

Her son nodded at his mother's request and put two fingers to his lips, signaling that he'd be silent. She kissed her son's forehead as she buckled him in his carseat before getting in the driver's seat. The drive to the sports complex was not silent due to Kade's talk about his day. Lucy learned how he and Momon played dragon's and that he earned a sticker on the good behavior chart for helping pick up after playtime. Lucy told her son she was so proud of him and he was becoming such a little gentleman, which made him boast about himself even more.

Soon, they arrived at the Dragneel Family Sports Complex. Lucy thought it was an odd name for a sports place, but she brushed it off. She got herself and Kade out of the car before walking in the building. A older woman with light pink hair was at the desk writing something down. When she seen Lucy and Kade approach she looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Grandeeney. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if it was too late to sign my son up for Spring soccer?"

"Of course not!" The woman said with a smile. "If just have you fill out these forms for me."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Lucy said as she set Kade down, in return he held on to his mother's knee length blonde skirt.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering how much it cost? I'm a single mother and I just moved into town so I don't have much to spare…"

The woman waved her off. "Don't be silly my dear! We work with all forms of income. It'll be no problem, no matter if you make a lot or a little."

Lucy's face lit up. "Really? What a relief."

"Mommy, does this mean I get to play soccer?" Kade asked tugging on her skirt.

She softly smiled down at her child. "Yes honey."

"Woohoo!" Kade shouted, which earned a stare from Lucy which was code for using your inside voice. "Sorry Mommy…"

"We rounded up another one did we?" The three looked over to see an extremely tall man with dark red hair and dark hazel eyes. His grin was so wide it looked as if his face was going to split in half. He walked over to Lucy and stuck his hand out. "I'm Igneel Dragneel, owner of this here establishment."

Lucy smiled nervously, sticking her hand out. " I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia and this is my son Kade Heartfilia."

Igneel grinned down at Lucy before turning his attention to Kade. "How old are you little guy?"

Kade help up three of his tiny fingers. "Three!"

"Woah! I guess I shouldn't be calling you little guy, I should be calling you little man."

"Hear that Mommy? I'm a little man!" Kade said proudly, his smile as big as his face.

Lucy bent down slightly, ruffling her son's hair. "I already knew that silly, you're my little man."

"Have you ever played soccer before?" Igneel asked as he bent down to Kade's level. He shook his head no. "Oh so you're a first timer? Well, we're honored to have you play your first season with us Kade-"

"Hey old man! You left me hanging with all the little brats!" A new voice interrupted the elder man. Lucy looked up from filling out the paperwork to the source of the voice. It was a man who looked around her age, his cotton candy colored hair spiked out in different direction as his bangs were plastered to his face from the sweat on his face. The clothes he wore, which was a dark red t-shirt and black basketball shorts, were clinging to his body. His olive colored eyes showed that he was exhausted, but there was a glint of happiness in there. "They're killin' me out there!"

"Obviously they're not killing you if you're not dead." Grandeeney scolded at his choice of words. "Come over and introduce yourself to our newest member."

"Eh?" He sounded confused. His eyes widened slightly as they landed on Lucy. She blushed under his quizzing gaze, face darkening as his lips turned into a wide grin. "Natsu Dragneel at your service!"

"Lucy Heartfilia." She introduced herself before bending down to her child. "And this is my son Kade Heartfilia."

"He's _your_ kid? No offense ma'am, but you look pretty young."

"You idiot!" Igneel slapped his son over his head when he noticed Lucy's face lost its shine. "Sorry about my boy Lucy, he doesn't know how to talk to women."

"Hey! I do too!" Natsu retorted before looking over at the older blonde, seeing her cheerful aura diminished a bit. "I'm sorry Lucy…"

She smiled at him. "It's okay, really! I'm actually quite young, I'm only 21."

"Really? I'm 22. It'll be nice having a parent my age for once." Natsu grinned back.

Lucy tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Usually parents are a lot older than me and snobby, thinking their kid is better than everyone else's. It's refreshing to get someone who's my age and weird instead of snobby." He teased.

"I'm not weird!" She defended herself.

"You are too Mommy!" Kade put his two-cents in, making everyone besides Lucy laughed. Instead she just grumbled under her breath, making sure her son didn't hear her potty mouth.

Natsu bent down to greet Kade. "Hey Kade, what sport are ya gonna play?"

"Soccer!" He chirped.

"Oh really now? I'm the best soccer coach in this joint, how about you come and play for my team?"

"Really Mr. Natsu?" Kade asked hopefully, making the pink haired man grin.

"Course! And just call me Natsu, the mister makes me sound as old as this geezer." He said, pointing his thumb at his father who growled in response.

"Mommy did you hear? Natsu is going to be my coach!"

"I sure did sweetheart." Lucy replied as she handed Grandeeney the paperwork. "Maybe if you ask nicely, Natsu will show us around since it's our first time here."

"Please, oh please Natsu!" Kade begged, his small lips forming a pout that was to cute to resist.

"Ah man, how can I say no to that!" Natsu said in fake agony. "I'd be happy to show you and your mom around kiddo!"

"We'd really appreciate it." Lucy offered him a soft smile as she took her son's hand.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." He stuttered as he turned around. "Follow me!"

"I haven't seen that boy get tongue tied over a woman before." Igneel said to himself.

The smile Grandeeney's face never faded as she added Kade's paperwork to their file. "Things are about to get interesting around here."

XxXxXxX

Before they had a chance to look around the children that Natsu was playing with before wanted to play some more. She loved how Natsu made sure to introduce Kade to the group, they seemed to take an instant liking to her little boy and invited him to play with them as well.

So, that's how she sat in the bleachers as her son played relay races with other kids his age. She didn't mind in the slightest, seeing her son happy automatically made her happy. It was an hour and a half later before Natsu called it quits, saying he had a job to do. By then Kade was so tired he instantly fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Lucy held her sleeping son as she looked around the building in awe. There was a section for every sport imaginable, basketball, volleyball, indoor soccer, lacrosse, floor hockey… you name it they had it.

"We also have basketball, soccer, baseball and softball fields outside. We just have basketball and soccer courts in here for when the weather gets bad." Natsu explained. "People can come here just to play sports with their friends for fun. I'm surprised you've never been here with your friends before, it's a popular hangout spot."

Lucy scratched her cheek with her free hand. "Well, we just moved here a week ago…"

"Really? From where?"

"Hargeon."

Natsu let out a low whistle. "Damn, that's quite the distance. What made you move?"

"Job offer, I'm a journalist for Sorcerer Weekly."

"Cool! I have a friend who works there." Natsu looked to Kade. "How's he handling the move?"

"He's excited for a change of pace." She explained softly, stroking her son's light blonde hair. "The first thing he told me he wanted to do was play soccer. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to afford it since I just put a down payment on an apartment, paid Kade's daycare and had to pay the movers, but I'm glad you guys do payment plans based on incomes."

Natsu scratched his nose. "Oh yeah, my parents know the struggles so they make sure it's affordable for everyone."

"Well, I'll be forever grateful for it. There was no way I would've been able to afford Kade to play if that wasn't the case."

"... Just one income?" Natsu discretely asked, hoping she got the secret message.

"Yeah, it's just me and Kade." She hugged her son tighter to her chest. "We're happy though, so that's all that matters."

Natsu smiled at her words as he began to walk her outside. "Since you're pretty new in town, you must not know a lot of people then?"

"Well, I have a co-worker I'm friends with… other then that I don't."

"You got me too!" Natsu said a little too quickly, his cheeks flushing. "I mean, uh, I would like to be your friend."

The blonde giggled at him. "Wouldn't it be a little inappropriate hanging out with my son's soccer coach?"

He waved her off. "Who cares what people think, it's not like it's the big leagues. Just the two to five year old division."

"My co-worker already called me first whenever Kade and I are finally settled in and I found a sitter I can trust with him, you're at the end of the list pal." Lucy explained, laughing as he pouted at her words.

"I can live with that I guess." He mumbled under his breath, watching as Lucy placed her son in his car seat. "Let's go ahead and exchange numbers so I can let you know when practices officially start."

"Okay." Lucy pulled out her phone, letting him put his number in her phone. "What kind of things do I need to get for him to play? I've never played sports before, so I'm not sure what he needs..."

"Pair of soccer cleats, you can get them at the local sports equipment shop. Uniform is provided by us." He scratched the top of his head trying to think of anything else. "Other than that just himself. You're free to come watch his practices if you'd like."

"Okay." She responded with a caring smile. "Thank you for the tour, you and your family run a lovely business."

"Aw shucks Lucy." He grinned. "I can't wait to get to know Kade, he seems like a good kid."

"He is." She said softly, glancing at her son before turning back to Natsu. "So, I'll see you when practices start?"

Natsu nodded his head. "See ya then, Lucy!"

The soccer coach watched as the single mother got in the car and drove off. As he walked into his family's business he always looked forward to soccer season, but this year was… different.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As always thank you so much for all your love and support with this story :) All your feedback makes me so happy!**_

The weeks passed by quickly, it's already been two months since Lucy moved to Magnolia with her son. Working plus taking care of Kade was taking up majority of her time… and honestly she was drained. So drained she took up Levy's offer to hangout with her and her friends tonight. It's been over 3 years since she had a night of fun with friends, she wasn't a bad mother for taking one night away from Kade… right?

Lucy contemplated her actions as she drove her son to daycare for the day. Her heart had shame for spending a night out with friends and not with her baby boy. Even though he would be taken care of and entertained. Momon's mother, Eclair, offered to watch Kade for her. Eclair and Lucy have had little conversations throughout the weeks, Eclair always saying how Momon talked about Kade constantly and wanted him to come over so they could play. So when Lucy mentioned her coworker wanting to take her out with her friends, Eclair said she'd watch him free of charge. Lucy was hesitant at first, but with a little begging from her son she relented.

Eclair was a single mother like she was, having Momon the same age she had Kade. Lucy felt that it made them have a closer bond since they had an understanding of being a single teenage mother. Lucy was just a worry wart when it came to her son, it was just one night… why did she already feel so guilty about it?

She sighed as she put her car in park and stepped out.

"Whats wrong Mommy?" Kade asked as Lucy opened up his side to get him out of his car seat.

"Nothing honey. Mommy's just nervous about leaving you tonight." She replied picking him up.

"Mommy I'll be okay, Momon and his Mommy are going to be with me!" He reassured his mother, wrapping his little arms around her neck tightly.

This made Lucy hold him tighter. "I know. Mommy just doesn't like to be away from you."

"Kade!" Momon shouted as soon as they stepped through the door. "Mommy said she was baking us dragon shaped cookies!"

"Really!" Kade squirmed in his mother's arms until she let him go. "Mommy! Cookies!"

"What are you going to say to Eclair before you have a cookie?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm going to say please and thank you." He replied which made Lucy smile.

"Good. Eclair also has my phone number and I told her to call me if you cause any trouble. Be on your best behavior and maybe we'll set up more playdates with you and Momon." Lucy said, her heart slightly melting at how happy her son looked when she said that.

"Really Mommy? If I'm good I can play with Momon more?" Lucy nodded. "Momon! We gotta be good so we can play dragons more!"

Lucy laughed at the two before bending down wrapping her arms around Kade for a hug. "I'll pick you up later tonight, be on your best behavior." Kade nodded in his mother's neck. "I love you, see you later tonight."

"I love you too Mommy!" Kade said before running off with Momon. Lucy watched them run off into the playroom before she turned and walked out the doors, her eyes a little misty.

She really hoped having a night of fun didn't make her a bad mother.

XxXxXxX

"I'm so happy that you're finally going out with us!" Levy exclaimed as she got inside Lucy's car.

"Yeah, me too." Lucy said with a slight smile, leaving Kade for the night still weighing heavily on her.

"We're going to this great pasta place, it's kind of fancy so that's why I asked you to dress up." Levy stated, straightening out her long sleeved orange dress.

"I never really have an excuse to dress up anymore, so I'm happy to do it." Lucy's outfit was a long sleeved black dress that hugged all of her curves, the skirt ending right above the knees and paired with black stilettos. "I can't even remember the last time I dressed up was."

"Well, maybe dressing up will attract a man eh?" Levy said with a grin. "You know, there are two single men in our party tonight. Be wary of one though, one woman is kind of obsessive when it comes to one of them."

Lucy sighed. "I really appreciate it Levy-chan, but right now I'm too busy to even think about dating."

"I understand Lu-chan." Levy said with a sympathetic pat on her thigh. "It doesn't hurt to look though."

Lucy shrugged. "I guess not…"

"Anyways, just take a left up here. Thanks for driving me by the way, Gajeel had to work so he dropped me off and took the car."

"Not a problem! I'm real anxious about meeting your boyfriend." Lucy chirped.

"He has a real rough look, but he's honestly just a giant teddy bear." She explained.

"Or is it just he's a softy to you?" Lucy teased back, pulling into the restaurant. "Oh man. I've been telling Kade I would take him here whenever I got the chance…."

"It's so cute your son's always first on your mind." Levy sighed. "I can't wait until I'm a mom."

"Being a mother is amazing." An affectionate smile lit up Lucy's face. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

Levy just smiled at the blonde before stepping out of Lucy's car. Lucy's long, blonde hair swayed lightly in the wind as her heels clicked again the pavement. She was nervous beyond relief. Hell, she woke up an hour earlier than usual just to make sure she looked presentable. At work she went to the bathroom every hour on the hour to see if her makeup was smudged. Lucy realized this was probably overboard, but she never really had friends before. She was homeschooled until high school and years of neglect from her father making her have an introverted personality, so talking to people wasn't exactly easy. It was already overwhelming enough talking to Levy, the fact that she was about to meet her friend's had Lucy's anxiety sky high.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy snapped her head to her shorter friend. "Oh, I'm sorry Levy-chan."

"Don't worry about it!" Levy replied, stepping in the doors. "They're right over here."

Lucy's heart raced as she made her way over to the table. She did a headcount, five? Five people? How does someone have that many friends?

"About time you got here Levy." Gajeel grunted, standing up to greet his girlfriend.

"Nice to see you too dear." Levy rolled her eyes, but greeted him with a kiss anyway. "Everyone, this is Lucy."

Lucy's face flushed noticing they were all looking at her. She waved shyly. "H-Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." A stunning redhead stood up, walking over to Lucy. The blonde couldn't help but notice this woman's stunning figure and dark brown eyes. When she stopped in front of Lucy, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Erza Fernandez. The man with blue hair is my husband Jellal."

Lucy shook Erza's hand before turning to Jellal with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"You as well." Jellal kindly replied.

"I'm sure Levy here brags about me all the time," A man with long, wild black hair said with a smirk, "But names Gajeel."

"Oh, you're Levy's boyfriend right?"

"The one and only. Knew you bragged about me at work." Gajeel teased his girlfriend, who slapped his chest in response.

"Oi, quit flirting would ya, it's sickening." Another man with dark hair said.

"You're just jealous Ice Breath. Y'know, if you'd get your damned head outta your prissy ass, I bet Juvia would love flirt with ya." Lucy didn't think Gajeel could smirk any wider than he already was.

"G-Gajeel-kun!" Juvia exclaimed.

Gajeel shrugged. "What? It's the truth ain't it?"

"You sure are making a first impression on your girlfriend's friend Metalhead." He grumbled before setting his gaze on Lucy. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of an asshole."

"That's not true!" Gajeel growled.

"You're right, you're not kind of an asshole, you are a total asshole my bad." The dark haired man laughed at Gajeel's obviously rising temper.

"I suggest you guys stop your bickering before I have to explain to the staff why there's blood stains in the carpet." Erza calmly said, sipping her tea.

Lucy watched as both men shivered at Erza's threat, in all honestly she didn't know if she was joking or not. While Gajeel sat down, the other man looked back at Lucy. "Names Gray."

"L-Lucy." She wasn't going to lie, the bickering between Gajeel and Gray made her want to run. How could two friends act like that towards one another?

"Juvia apologizes for Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun." A woman with longer blue hair said with an apologetic smile. "Juvia is Juvia! It's nice to meet you Lucy!"

"It's nice to meet you too." She returned Juvia's smile.

She watched as Levy looked around, a frown on her face before she said, "Where's our other stooge at?"

"He's on his way, he had to shower." Gray replied quickly.

"Very well." Erza stated from her seat. "We'll wait for him then."

"So Lucy," Jellal asked. "Levy said you just moved here, how are you liking it?"

"I love it here." She replied, a dreamy look in her eyes. "All the beautiful sights just really pull you in."

"Indeed." Erza said with a smile. "It's my favorite part about this town, besides the fact that it's known for the best strawberry cake."

"Is it?" Lucy replied in surprise. "I'll have to try it sometime then."

"We will have to set up a time to go to the bakery together, I receive a discount there."

Lucy tilted her head. "Really? Do you work there?"

Gray snorted. "Hardly, she just orders so much from there she basically keeps them in business."

"W-Well," Erza's face was the color of her hair, "It's still a kind gesture on their part."

Gray opened his mouth to reply when a booming voice filled the room.

"Yo guys! The party has arrived!"

"Oh great, he's here." Lucy heard Gray mumbled underneath his breath. Lucy turned around to the voice, eyes locking with him. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the voice spoke again.

"Lucy?"

Lucy finally found her voice again. "Natsu?"

Natsu laughed. "What are the odds you were the one Levy talked about meeting?"

"Wait." Levy asked confused. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, I met her a few weeks back." Natsu grinned, taking the empty seat next to Lucy. "Whats wrong Lucy? You should close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies."

"I'm just surprised is all."

"At what? The fact that I'm here or the fact that I look a helluva better without a dirty clothes and sweat all over my body?" Lucy's face burned at Natsu's statement, making him grin teasingly.

"Where did you two meet at?" Erza asked curiously.

"The Sports Complex, she was signing her son up for soccer." Natsu announced with a shrug.

Lucy watched at all eyes locked on her, she gulped audibly.

She could have killed Natsu.

She wanted to ease into the subject of her having a child, she just met these people for goodness sakes! She felt the back of her eyes burn, afraid of the impending judgement.

"You have a kid?" Gray said more to himself than anyone. "Oh, so she's the pretty blonde you were talking about-"

Natsu kicked Gray underneath the table, his face aflame. "Shut up asshole!" Natsu looked over to Lucy, seeing if she heard what Gray said. Fortunately for him, it seems she didn't.

"You got to meet her son?" Levy frowned.

Natsu chuckled. "Sure did! And let me tell ya, he's great."

"I would like to meet him too, he sounds charming." Erza commented.

"The best friend gets to meet the little cutie next." Lecy proclaimed. "Right Lu-chan?"

"U-Uh." Lucy stuttered, feeling relieved that they didn't seem judgemental. "I would like to get to know you guys before I bring my son around…"

"Understandable." Erza stated with a nod. "What's his name?"

"Kade."

"Poor guy having Natsu as a soccer coach." Gray grinned when Natsu growled. "If he ever wants to play hockey, let me know."

The thought of Kade on ice falling and breaking his bones didn't sit well with Lucy. "We'll have to see about that."

"That reminds me." Natsu turned to Lucy. "Practice starts in three weeks."

"Okay," Lucy replied. "I really haven't had time to get the things Kade needs, I wanted to do some research to see which would be best for him. I don't know if I'll have time for that though."

Natsu snorted. "Why would ya need to research? I'll go help you pick out his things."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course! I've been wanting to see the little tyke again."

"More like flirt with his mom." Gray muttered, earning him another kick.

"Anyway," Natsu drawled, "How about next weekend? I'm free and will be needing a break from this Ice Muncher."

Lucy tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"We're roommates unfortunately." Gray sighed. "We work together during the week, and we see each other at home too. I get tired of seeing his ugly mug twenty-four seven."

"You got something to say Ice Face?" Natsu stood up, leaning his face dangerously close to Gray's.

Gray stood up and did the same, pushing his head against Natsu's. "I already said it Fire Ass."

Soon, the two felt their heads pulled back before being smashed together. They groaned in pain as they fell to the floor, holding their sore heads they looked up at a very angry Erza.

"How many times have I told you not to fight, especially in front of a new face!" She scolded.

"S-Sorry Erza…" They shivered under the red heads intense gaze.

"Is Gray-sama okay?" Juvia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just peachy." He replied, rubbing his head.

"Ya can't even take on Erza? You guys are weak." Gajeel laughed until Erza turned to him with a deadly glare, making him shut up instantly.

"Oh? Would you like a piece of me Gajeel?" Erza said popping her knuckles.

"Now dear." Jellal interrupted. "Your actions will get us kicked out of here... again."

"Y-Yeah." Gajeel stuttered "I-I'm not scared of you either."

Erza humphed before turning her back on the three and taking her seat by her husband. Lucy was shocked when the four recovered quickly, acting as if nothing happened.

"A-Are they always like this?" Lucy whispered in Levy's ear.

She laughed in response. "Yep! You get used to it though."

Lucy gulped, just what craziness had Levy gotten her into?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: You guys make me blush with all your reviews!_**

"Oh man, that was good." Natsu sighed, sliding down in his chair.

"Indeed it was." Erza agreed, wiping off her mouth with a napkin. "How was your meal Lucy?"

"That food was delicious!" Lucy answered, putting her leftovers in a styrofoam container. "I'm definitely coming back here with Kade."

"Well, whenever you're comfortable letting him around us he can come with us!" Levy said with an excited smile.

"I'll think about it." Lucy smiled back at her, looking at her watch. It was five o'clock, just three hours shy of picking Kade up. She couldn't wait to see her son again, being away from him broke her heart a little more with each passing minute.

The one who said distance makes the heart grow fonder obviously didn't have children.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "You're staring into space over there."

She looked around the table, noticing that everyone was waiting for her to talk. With a red face she answered, "Yeah, I just miss my son a lot…"

"Really?" Gajeel gruffed. "You've only been away from his for a few hours."

"I know." She sighed. "When you have children, I'm sure you'll understand. You just want to be around them every second of every hour of every day. When you're not with them you automatically assume the worse has happened, you think they're only safe when they're with you. Kade and I haven't really been away from each other for long periods of time until we moved here, I'm still not used to it."

"That's just being a good mother, Lucy." The blonde's head snapped to Natsu, noticing his soft smile. "Kade sure got lucky with a mom like you."

Lucy's face flushed at his compliment, ignoring the way Gray and Gajeel snickered.

"Damn Flame Brain, can you be anymore cheesy?!" Gray laughed.

Natsu stood up so fast his chair toppled over. "What'd ya say you damned Ice Muncher?!"

"You heard me!" Gray shouted, unconsciously taking off his shirt flinging it off somewhere in the restaurant.

"G-Gray!" Lucy stuttered out, earning his attention. "Why the hell did you take your shirt off?!"

"Damn it! I just had it on!" He looked down at his bare torso. "Look at what you made me do Firecracker!"

"Don't blame me for your perverted habits Stripper!" Natsu retaliated.

"And don't blame me when you two have fractures in your skulls!" Erza's voice boomed, laced with venom. Natsu and Gray gulped before sitting back down. "We will go back to mine and Jellal's home and enjoy a nice evening together, is that understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Everyone said mostly out of fear.

"Excellent, we'll see you all in a bit." Erza smiled, already making her way out of the building with her husband.

"Come on Levy, let's get outta here before these two kill my brain cells even further." Gajeel stated as he started walking out.

"We'll see you in a bit Lu-chan!" Lecy exclaimed before she walked up beside her boyfriend, intertwining their fingers before they walked out the door.

"Juvia do you know where my shirt is?" Gray asked as he looked all over the ground.

"Does Gray-sama have an extra shirt in his car?"

Gray shrugged. "I should." He started to walk out of the building, Juvia in tow. "Don't think this is settled Flame Brain!"

"Don't get too scared Stripper!" Natsu cackled. "You're gonna be cryin' uncle whenever I kick your ass tonight!"

Gray flicked Natsu off before Juvia threw an apologetic smile over her smile towards Lucy before they disappeared out the door.

"Do you know where Erza's place is?" Natsu asked, starting to make his way out the restaurant with Lucy.

She shook her head. "I didn't get the address actually…"

"Not a problem. Just ride along with me!" Natsu said, sporting a wide grin.

"But I have to leave in a few hours to pick Kade up." Lucy looked up him apologetically. "I wouldn't want to make you leave your friends early because of me."

Natsu waved her off. "Think nothin' of it. I'm always lookin' for an excuse to leave early, but tonight I'll actually have one!"

Lucy laughed at his reasoning. "You wouldn't even mind driving me back here to get my car?"

He shook his head. "Nah, my apartment is on the way."

Lucy beamed up at him, missing the way his cheeks heated up. "If you really don't mind, I guess we could carpool."

"G-Great!" He stuttered before going over to his car. "Lets get goin'!"

XxXxXxX

"Alright everyone! The game of choice tonight is Never Have I Ever." Erza said to the group. "The object of the game is to still have fingers up when everyone else doesn't, got it?" She seen the group nod their heads. "Good, we're playing until five."

"I got one." Gajeel smirked. "Never have I ever had a kid before."

Lucy pouted at him, putting one of her five fingers down. Everyone laughed at her dismay, causing Lucy to give a devilish grin back. "Never have I ever had a girlfriend before."

Gajeel, Jellal and Gray put a finger down, Lucy was surprised when she seen Natsu still had all five of his fingers up. She looked over to him, but he refused to meet his gaze.

"That was a cheap shot Lucy." Gray replied. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend before!"

Levy, Juvia and Erza put a finger down.

But Lucy still had four fingers up.

She noticed everyone's quizzical looks, which she returned a sad smile. She felt Natsu's stare on her, but she didn't feel like meeting it. Everyone decided to lay off Lucy, she was obviously uncomfortable with everyone's stares.

Jellal coughed awkwardly. "Never have I ever had a pedicure?"

All girls put their fingers down. Levy elbowed Gajeel, who begrudgingly put a finger down when she did so. Everyone looked surprised besides Natsu and Gray who were on the floor rolling around laughing.

"Y-You?!" Natsu tried to catch his breath to talk. "You of all people got a pedicure?!"

"Shut yer trap!" Gajeel shouted, heat rising on his cheeks. "They're actually not all that bad…"

This caused the two to laugh even harder of the ground. Everyone turned to Erza, who was slightly laughing as well. "Sorry Gajeel, it's just hard to imagine someone like you getting your toes done."

"What? Only women can get their toes done?!" He retaliated, this instantly made Erza stop laughing and give him a death glare.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"W-Who would be stupid enough to do that?" He said under his breath. "Aren't we playing a game anyway?"

"Arentcha gonna leave early to get your toes done?" Gray snickered, causing Natsu to laugh even harder.

Gajeel growled, "That's it! I'm tired of you fuckers!" He stood up, pouncing them on the ground resulting in a brawl.

"How many times have I told you imbeciles not to fight inside my home?!" Erza shouted before joining the fray.

Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Jellal just sighed at the others behavior.

Needless to say, the game was never finished.

XxXxXxX

"It was so nice meeting you Lucy!" Erza said as she gave the blonde a hug. "Feel free to join us for our next get together as well."

"S-Sure Erza." She replied nervously. "I'm sorry I have to leave so early."

"Nonsense! Your son comes first." She answered with a sincere smile.

"Thank you for understanding." Lucy looked to the others in the room. "I'll see you tomorrow Levy-chan, it was a pleasure meeting everyone!"

Everyone said their farewells to Lucy, totally ignoring Natsu. He didn't seem to mind though. She didn't miss when Gray muttered a 'lucky bastard' to Natsu, who just smirked in return. Looks like Natsu wasn't the only one who wanted an excuse to leave friends night early.

Lucy could already tell that these nights wasn't the guy's idea.

Natsu and Lucy made their way out to his car. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, but with Natsu silence never lasted so long.

"I was kinda surprised."

Lucy looked over to him with a confused expression. "About what?"

"Y'know… not having a boyfriend." He answered. "Since you had a kid I just assumed you had one before."

Lucy smiled sadly. "Yeah, most people do."

"If you don't mind me asking how-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Lucy's tone with laced with sadness, which made Natsu feel guilty for even asking. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, it's just kind of hard to talk about."

Natsu nodded understanding. "If it makes ya feel any better, I never had a girlfriend before."

"I was surprised when you didn't put a finger down for that one."

"I get a lot of shit for not ever being with anyone, but I don't see why I would be with someone just because society says you have too." Natsu said seriously. "I'm waiting for someone who's worth my time. Igneel raised me on the principles of respect and loyalty, you don't really see much nowadays since it seems like everyone's into sex, drugs and money."

"I never thought I'd see someone with the same views as me."

Natsu glanced over at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's like if you go against what society says, you're frowned upon. It takes a really strong person to go against the 'norm'. It's really admirable."

Natsu rubbed his nose, seemingly embarrassed. "Its nothin' really, I'd just rather sleep then go to a party is all…"

Lucy laughed. "I would too."

"We're still on for next weekend right?" Natsu asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"If you don't mind." Lucy smiled. "I bet Kade will be very excited when he hears you're coming with us, hes talked about you quite a lot."

"Can't blame the little guy, I am pretty awesome." Natsu grinned, making Lucy roll her eyes. "What did you mean when you said you and Kade haven't been apart for very long?"

The blonde stayed silent for a bit, Natsu was worried he offended her. "Lucy-"

"For the first three years of Kade's life, me and him were together 24/7. I got pregnant the end of my junior year of high school, and I transferred to online schooling for my senior year because I couldn't afford a sitter and I had to work more so I could support Kade." Lucy sighed sadly. "I worked at a bookstore that allowed me to bring Kade to work with me. When I graduated high school, I enrolled in an online junior college to get my journalism degree. A few months after I graduated, I got a job offer from Sorcerer Weekly, and here I am."

"Damn…" Natsu muttered. "That must've been hard."

"It was." Lucy felt her eyes prick with tears. "I've been raising Kade by myself since he was born. It's so hard to be away from him, especially when it's a night I go out to have fun."

"Lucy, you realize you're allowed to go out and have fun every once in awhile right?"

"But-"

"No buts." Natsu said quickly. "When's the last time you went out and had fun?"

"...Three years."

"One night like this doesn't make you a bad mother, especially when it's been years."

"I'm trying to convince myself that." Lucy admitted. "What kind of mom leaves her child for a night to go and have a fun night with friends?"

"What kind of mom neglects her social life just to make sure her son will be safe when she goes out for a few hours after work? A great one, that's for sure." He replied seriously. "Where's Kade at now?"

"His friends house."

"And you made sure that he was absolutely comfortable being there without you?"

"Of course." Lucy looked up at the surroundings, noticing that they were back at the restaurant.

"Lucy, you're being too hard on yourself. You're allowed to let loose and be Kade free for a few hours every once in awhile." Natsu smiled, putting his car in park. "It doesn't make you a bad mom whatsoever."

Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment, before sighing. She unbuckled her seatbelt, giving him a small smile. "I guess you're right…"

"More like I am right."

"Yeah, yeah." She opened her car door. "Thank you… I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He replied with an easy grin. "See you next weekend?"

"Perfect." She stepped out of his car. "See ya Natsu."

She seen him wave at her as she closed the door, secretly liking how he waited for her to get inside her car and starting it up before he took off. He was a very considerate man.

Lucy smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Time to go pick up her baby.

XxXxXxX

"MOMMY!" Kade screamed as he ran to his mother when he seen her.

"Oh Kade, I missed you so much." She lifted him up in her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest. "Were you a good boy for Eclair?"

"Him and Momon weren't as bad as I thought they would be." Lucy turned to see Eclair walking towards them, a sleepy Momon in her arms. "They're probably just coming off their sugar high."

"Momon's mommy makes the best cookies." Kade slurred, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I should probably get home to tuck him in." She hoisted her son up to make him more comfortable. "Thank you again for watching him."

"Not a problem, I wouldn't mind doing it again. Momon and Kade get along very well." Eclair smiled.

"We'll have to set up another play date with them soon." Lucy smiled back.

"There's a park in town Momon loves to go to, I take him there every Saturday in the Spring and Summer. I think Kade would like it too."

"That sounds great." Lucy said sincerely. "Just let me know when you go."

Eclair nodded her head, walking Lucy to the door. "I will, drive safely."

Lucy walked out the door, walking up to her car. When she made sure Kade was securely in his car seat, she got in the driver's side and sighed contently.

Even though she had separation anxiety from her son and the people she was introduced to were rough around the edges, Lucy had a great day. Lucy felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

Life was finally looking up for once.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, and no Lucy wasn't raped.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_First, I wanted to say how thankful I am for you guys. I read each and every one of your reviews… and I bawled like a baby. It makes me so happy to know that I have such great support during my hardest times. I'm seriously at a loss of words of how much I appreciate you all… I can't even begin to thank you enough._

 _I'm finally in a place where I think I can start writing regularly again, once again… thank you for all your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it extra long for you guys._

 _Once again, thank you so much._

 _And Lucy was NOT raped._

* * *

"This can not be happening…"

"Whats wrong Mommy?"

Lucy sighed as she turned around to her son, a small smile on her lips. "Nothing honey, I just need to make a phone call okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

A frown was etched on Lucy's as she pulled out her cell phone, her pride the only thing standing between her and making the call she knew she needed to make. If she didn't make the call she would lose her job, Kade couldn't play soccer, she would get evicted and she would have to go back to her father-

No way in hell that was happening.

Sucking up her pride, Lucy went to her contacts and put the phone to her ear when it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Levy?"

 _"_ _Lu! Whats up?"_

"Uh…" The words Lucy was going to say just wouldn't come out.

 _"_ _Are you okay? Do you need help?"_

"Actually… I-I do."

 _"_ _Whats wrong?"_

Lucy gulped before speaking. "M-My car won't start…"

 _"_ _So you need a ride to work?"_

"Y-Yeah if you don't mind.."

 _"_ _Of course I don't mind! Gajeel's giving me a ride today since we have plans after I get off."_

"Okay. And Levy?"

 _"_ _Whats up?"_

"... Do you think we could drop Kade off at daycare first?"

 _"_ _Of course Lu! I can't wait to finally meet the little cutie."_

"Sorry if I'm a burden on you guys..."

 _"_ _You're not a burden Lu! Gajeel and I will be there in a few minutes."_

"Okay, see you then." The young mother groaned before her forehead fell to the steering wheel. She didn't know how she felt about introducing Kade to some of her friends this soon, but what other choice did she have? She needed to go to work and Kade needed to go to daycare.

"Mommy?"

Lucy's lips twitched upwards at her son's concerned tone she turned around to face him. "I'm okay Kade, we're just getting a ride from a friend today okay?"

Kade's face looked nervous. "O-Okay."

She smiled softly at her son, knowing he still wasn't used to being around strangers. "Sweetie, they're nice I promise. You know I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

The three year old's face lit up. "Yeah! Mommy's the best!"

Lucy's heart swelled at her son's praised. She had the best little boy anyone could ask for.

XxXxXxX

Lucy sat on the front steps of her apartment, Kade playing with one of his dragon toys right beside her. She watched her son with an amused expression before the sound of a siren blaring caught her attention. Lucy pulled Kade closer to her as she heard the noise coming closer. The blonde looked down the street, seeing a police car coming down the street.

"Mommy look! A cop car!" Kade shouted, excitement in his tone.

"I see that honey…" Lucy's anxiety began to flare as she noticed it slowing down her street, more importantly slowing down into an empty spot in front of her apartment.

They watched as the window rolled down, revealing a woman with blue hair who excitingly called out her name. "Lu!"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Levy! You scared me half to death."

"Why bunny girl? You been breaking the law lately?" Gajeel smirked from beside his girlfriend.

"Of course not!" Lucy defended. "It's just not everyday you see a cop car with sirens stop in front of your apartment." Lucy felt her son cuddle closer into her side, slightly shaking.

"Hey Lu! Is that Kade-" Levy cut herself off as she seen the little boy trembling beside his mother. She turned around to yell at her boyfriend, "Gajeel, turn off the sirens! You're scaring him!"

Gajeel did as he was told before getting out of the car. "What can I say? I wanted to leave a good first impression on the kid."

"Traumatized is more like it." Levy muttered, turning back around to smile softly at Kade. "I'm sorry we scared you, Kade."

Lucy stood up, picking up Kade's car seat before she felt a tug on her skirt. Lucy looked down, seeing her son with a fearful face. She smiled softly, dropping the car seat before bending down to her son. "It's okay sweetheart, I won't let them hurt you okay?"

"Yeah squirt," Gajeel said as he came up to the duo bending down to Kade's level. "It's my job to protect ya, so I won't let anythin' happen to ya or your Mom."

"P-Promise?" Kade asked in a small voice, still unsure of the strangers.

"'Couse. I don't wear this badge for nothin'." He said, tapping the metal badge with his finger.

Kade was memorized by the shining metal. "C-Can I see your badge mister?"

Gajeel couldn't help help but smile at Kade. "I'll do you one better kid, follow me."

Kade hesitated before looking up at his mother. "Mommy is it okay if I go with him?"

"Of course honey. I'll be there in a minute okay?" Lucy watched as her son nodded before taking off after Gajeel, smiling as Gajeel lifted him up into the passenger's side of the car and showed Kade the different buttons.

"Gajeel looks rough, but he's surprisingly great with children." Levy sighed lovingly, looking at her boyfriend. "He'll make a great dad someday."

When Levy spoke the word father, it set a trigger off in Lucy's mind. Images of Kade's father and her instantly swarmed her mind. All the good times, the bad times... and that night. She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes as her breathing sped up, she didn't want to relive this again. She spent years trying to get passed the memory. It just wouldn't leave her alone.

She didn't want to remember him.

Lucy didn't realize she was hyperventilating until she heard Levy gently calling her name.

"Lu, everything okay?"

Lucy took a few deep breaths before replying. "Y-Yeah, fine. Just fine." She said before picking up Kade's car seat. She looked back over to Levy who still held concern in her hazel eyes. "I promise I'm fine Levy. I need to put Kade's car seat in then we'll be all set."

She seen Levy nod at her, but knew she was still worried about her. She wasn't ready to talk about her past with anyone yet, she's held it in for so many years. Besides, if they knew the truth… they'd run away.

Just like everyone else has.

As Lucy walked to the police car, a very excited Kade ran to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Lookie!"

"What is it honey?" She turned to her son, seeing his pointing to a fake plastic police badge on his shirt.

"Mr. Gajeel made me a police officer! He gave me a badge Mommy!"

Lucy's negative thoughts cleared as she looked at how happy her son was. No matter how much she hated her past life and self, she would never hate or regret her son. Ever. "That's amazing sweetie! You know the duties of a police officer don't you?"

Kade nodded. "Serve and protect the people!"

Lucy ruffled his hair. "Thats right."

"Mommy?" Kade said as Lucy picked up up and began to strap him into his car seat.

"Yes?"

"Some police officers have dogs…"

Lucy eyes snapped open at her son's suggestion, ignoring the chuckling in the background as Gajeel and Levy walked back up the car. "W-We'll see about that Kade, okay?"

Kade nodded, satisfied with his mother's answer.

She sighed as she walked over to the other side of the car and sat down next to Kade. Gajeel and Levy soon got in the car and they were off.

XxXxXxX

Lucy couldn't do this.

She was currently sitting in the small break room that was inside her company's building, waiting staring at her cell phone, well the contact she had pulled up on her cell phone.

Natsu.

Lucy sighed, trying to get the courage to press dial. Gajeel and Levy had plans after work, and she didn't want to be the reason why they were late to said plans. That and Gajeel was a part-time mechanic at his father's shop and offered to tow and look at her car for free. She didn't want to be more of a burden on them than she already was.

Lucy had so many thoughts rushing through her head. She didn't want to inconvenience anyone else today, but she had no other options. Besides, Natsu was suppose to take her and Kade shopping for his soccer games tomorrow. Would it bother him to go a day early? Would he think she was annoying for asking him? Lucy honestly felt like crying, she hated the anxious feeling she got when she needed to ask for someone else's help. She kept telling herself the worst he could do was say no.

She's heard that word all her life.

Sighing, Lucy sucked up her pride for the second time that day and pressed dial. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Natsu."

 _"Lucy! What's up? Aren't you at work?"_

"Yeah. I kind of had a favor to ask..."

 _"Anything Lucy! Whatcha need?"_

Lucy noted the cheerfulness in his tone, the anxiety she felt melting a little bit. "My car broke down today, I had to hitch a ride from Levy and Gajeel. I kind of don't have a ride to get Kade and go home, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today instead of tomorrow?"

 _"Sure thing Lucy! I have nothing else to do today."_

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Natsu, I really appreciate it."

 _"No problem, I'll be there to pick you up when you get off."_

"Okay, I'll see you then." With that, Lucy hung up the phone hanging onto every word of the conversation that just transpired. She felt so happy she could cry.

Was this how it felt like for people to actually care about you?

XxXxXxX

"Thank you again, Natsu."

Natsu laughed as Lucy got in his car and closed the door. "Don't mention it Lucy, this is what friends are for right?"

She beamed at him. "Right."

Lucy swore she seen his cheeks flush a bit, but blamed it on the lighting. "We're you off from work today?"

"Yeah, I'm only at my parents business part time." Natsu began to explain. "My parents gave me and my friends part time jobs there to coach the sports we played at in high school, pretty nice of them to do."

"You played soccer in high school?"

Natsu smiled smugly. "Sure did! I was pretty damn good too, I even got a college scholarship for it."

"Wow that's amazing." Lucy awed. "Do you have another job since you're only there part time?"

"Yeah I'm actually a-"

"Natsu!" She was so entranced by their conversation she didn't even realize that they were at Kade's daycare, apparently Natsu was too since he almost missed the turn.

"Shit." He cursed as he made a sharp turn, parking in front of the doors. "Are you okay Lucy?"

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, that was kind of fun! Did you want to come inside with me to get Kade? I'm sure he would love to see you."

Natsu grinned. "'Course!"

Natsu and Lucy made their way inside Kade's daycare, noticing him in a police officer hat and a group of memorized children around him.

"I am Kade Heartfilia, a police officer for Magnolia!" They watched as he pointed to his plastic badge. "See? I got a badge today to prove it!"

"That's so cool!" A little tyke shouted, followed by others cheers about wanting a badge and being a police officer.

"Where did he get the badge?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

She giggled. "Gajeel gave it to him earlier today. The whole car ride over here he was bragging about being a police officer and Kade ate it up, he wants to be a police officer now."

"Does he now?" Natsu said more to himself than anyone. "I'll show him a career that's better."

"Yeah? Whats that-"

Lucy didn't get a chance to respond when a little voice shouted, "Mommy! Natsu!"

Lucy crouched down as she seen her son run full force at her, picking him up and embracing him tightly as he made it into her arms.

"Hey there squirt." Natsu greeted as he ruffled Kade's hair. "Your Mom wanted to go shopping today, that okay?"

"Yeah!" Kade shouted in his little voice, reaching for Natsu to hold him. Lucy saw Natsu looked to her for permission to hold him. Lucy smiled before handing her son over to Natsu.

"Whoa little man! You're getting bigger by the day!" Natsu said as Kade gave him a tight hug. "Getting stronger for soccer season huh?"

"Mommy has been taking me to the park to run around to get faster!" Kade said as he pulled back and looked at Natsu. "She's even been letting me kick a rubber ball around!"

"Has she now?" Natsu replied, walking out of the building while Lucy talked to Kade's teacher. "How about we get you a soccer ball so you can get some real practice in?"

"I'm getting my own soccer ball?!" Kade said happily.

"Sure are little man!" Natsu lowered Kade into his car seat, letting Lucy buckle him up. "I'll even let you pick it out."

"Mommy I'm getting my own soccer ball!" Lucy smiled as she made her way back to them, happy her son was radiating with joy.

"I heard that sweetie, but we have to be on our best behavior for Natsu okay?"

"Okay!" Lucy bent down to kiss his forehead before going back to the passenger seat and buckling back up.

"So." Natsu said with a smile, "Where to first?"

XxXxXxX

"Are you sure these are the one's you want Kade?" Lucy asked, putting the cleats into the box.

"Yeah, they have fire on them! Natsu likes fire, so do I!" He explained proudly making Lucy sigh.

Natsu chuckled. "I knew I liked you Kade."

"What am I gonna do with you two." Lucy mumbled.

"I'm gonna take Kade to pick out a soccer ball, be right back." Natsu said, following Kade as he ran to the soccer ball section.

Lucy stood at the front of the store, admiring all of the merchandise. For such a small town, they had a big sports store. It had three levels! Lucy didn't feel like looking at everything today, her main goal to get her son what he needed. Maybe some other time Natsu would take them back here.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Her son's shouted brought her out of her trance. "Kade, what have I said about using our inside voices in public?"

"Sorry Mommy," He grumbled, as Natsu walked back up to them. "Look at this cool soccer ball Natsu picked out for me!"

"It's very nice honey." Lucy said a bit nervously. "Are you sure you want that one?"

"Yeah! Its got fire on it Mommy! It's gonna go so fast!"

"Okay..."

Lucy handed her items to the cashier, feeling Natsu's stare on her as she the cashier was totaling up her items. She was praying she could afford both items, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front on Natsu.

"Your total will be $30.54."

Lucy dug through her purse, a frown on her face when she only found 20 dollars. She tried to mentally do the math on how much she had on her card when a flash of Natsu's hand when she seen Natsu's hand in her vision.

She looked up to him confused, just to see his bright grin in response which made her face flush.

"I got it Lucy."

"But-" Lucy's reply came short as Natsu handed the cashier his card. Lucy's self-esteem successfully dropping as the transaction came through.

"Thank you, have a great day!"

Kade held the soccer ball in his arms while Natsu grabbed the bag with his cleat's in it. "Mommy! Look at the soccer ball Natsu bought for me!"

Lucy smiled sadly down at her son, looking at the black soccer ball with red and orange flames on it. "It's very nice honey, what do you say to Natsu?"

"Thank you Natsu!" Kade said as he hugged the older male's leg.

Natsu grinned down at him. "Anytime squirt."

Lucy couldn't meet Natsu's gaze, instead muttering a 'thank you' to him.

"You're welcome Lucy, honestly it was no problem at all." Natsu's words were meant to be helpful, but they just hurt Lucy's self esteem more.

XxXxXxX

Natsu pulled up at Lucy's apartment noticing how quiet she was the whole time, usually it was easy for the two of them to hold a conversation.

"Would you mind watching Kade for a little bit? I need to… do something." Lucy didn't meet his concerned gaze, and instead of waiting for an answer she got out of the car and walked inside the apartment building.

He sighed as he got out of the car, helping Kade out of his car seat and taking it out of his car along with the bag Kade's new cleats were in. When Natsu set the stuff down on the stairs to the apartment building, unsure if Lucy was comfortable with him going inside. So he just decided to stay outside and watch as Kade played catch with himself.

He smiled sadly when Kade walked up to him with a pout. "Why the long face kid?"

"D-Do you really have to go?" Kade had tears in his eyes, which pulled a little bit at Natsu's heartstrings.

"Afraid so little buddy," Natsu didn't like how Kade's lip started to twitch. He wanted to stay, really he did. He had planned a whole afternoon with them but knew Lucy wasn't up for it with the day she had.

Kade walked up to Natsu, putting his little arms around his neck. "I had so much fun today though…"

Natsu's expression turned soft, placing a hand on Kade's back. "I'm glad you did Kade." He looked around,checking to see if Lucy came back out yet. "I want you to do something for me Kade."

"Aye!"

"Your Mom seems really down, I want you to make her feel better okay?"

"How can I do that? I wanna make Mommy feel better!"

"Hmm." He put a finger on his chin, thinking of ways. "How about draw her a picture? I'm sure she'll love that."

"Mommy puts all my pictures on the fridge!"

Natsu's heart with melting at this kids enthusiasm. "You must be a really good artist!"

Kade shook his head. "No, Mommy just loves me enough to put them up there."

"Your Mom loves you a lot, huh?"

"Yeah! She tells me it every time she sees me!"

Natsu smiled softly at him. "You got lucky with a Mom like that Kade."

"Mommy is the best!"

"She sure is." Natsu mumbled, head turning as the door opened back up. Natsu's lips turned downwards as he noticed the dried tears and puffy eyes of the blonde.

"Mommy?" Kade looked up at his Mom with a worried expression. "Were you crying?"

Lucy let out a scratchy laugh. "Of course not honey, why don't you go wash up? I'll be making dinner soon."

"Okay Mommy."

Natsu and Lucy watched as he walked inside and shut the door. The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Lucy spoke up.

"Thank you for buying his stuff Natsu, I'll pay you back I promise."

"Don't sweat it Lucy, consider it a welcome to town gift."

"But-"

"No buts." Natsu responded, but Lucy refused to meet his gaze. She couldn't meet his gaze, she was such a burden to him.

She was a burden to everyone.

"Thank you for today." She replied, still not meeting his gaze. "I guess I'll see you during soccer season."

"Not so fast!" Lucy felt Natsu grab her wrist, finally making her look at him confused. "I still promised you two a tour of the city, didn't I?"

"You've already done so much for us-"

"And I'll keep doing so, I like being around you two." Lucy felt tears burning in the back of her eyes at his statement, no one's ever said that to her before."Plus, being lonely is no fun."

"I'm not lonely, I have Kade."

"You know what I mean Lucy."

Lucy rubbed her arm up and down, a gesture she did when she was nervous. "Y-Yeah."

Natsu coughed to break the awkward tension between the two. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow-"

"Wouldyouliketocomeinfordinner?" Lucy said it so fast she didn't even understand the words she said.

"Mind repeating that?"

Lucy took a deep breath before repeating herself. "Would you like to come in for dinner?"

She seen Natsu look at her with a soft smile. "I would like that, but I think you should spend tonight with Kade."

Lucy gave him a confused look, thanking when he took it as a gesture to explain himself. "I know you're not 100% comfortable being around me, and that's totally fine. I want you to feel better, and I don't know if I can make you feel that way. I know Kade can though, so just work on feeling better and we'll hangout tomorrow, okay?"

Lucy nodded, her lips finally twitching upwards. "Thank you Natsu. You… did make me feel better."

"Happy to do it Lucy, you should always have a smile on your face." She flushed at his words, heart pounding when she heard his chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The blonde looked up, seeing his soft expression still focused on her, making her blush burn. "Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She watched as he got in his car and give her one last wave before driving off. Lucy leaned against the outside of her front door, banging her head on it once.

She's been struggling since she first had Kade, making pay cuts and some days not even _eating_ just to get him a new toy or crayons to color with. She thought she had everything worked out now, but today she still realized her life was a mess. Even with a higher paying job, she still wasn't able to give her son everything he wanted. She had to let Natsu, a man she met a little over a month ago, pay for her child's sports gear. Something _she_ should have been able to pay for herself.

Maybe her father was right.

Maybe she was a failure.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanna give you a heads up and say that I'm gonna editing some parts of this story. I finally found a direction to go with this story, so I hope you guys enjoy the ride! Have a safe and happy New Years! Here's to 2018!_

 _Also if you guys wanna follow me on tumblr and ask me stuff my tumblr is proudtobeaginger :)_

* * *

"Mommy?"

Lucy looked away from the mirror to see her son with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, the fake badge Gajeel gave him the day before pinned over his heart. His shaggy, dirty blonde hair hid his brown eyes so she couldn't see what he was feeling. Confused, Lucy put down her make-up brush to kneel down in front of her son. "Whats wrong honey?"

Kade still wasn't looking at her, which was really concerning to Lucy. She rested her hand on her son's cheek and called his name again. This time, Kade brought his arms out towards his mother, a paper in his hands. Lucy gave a soft smile towards her son as she took the paper away from her son. "Whats this?"

"Natsu tolded me that drawing you a picture would make you feel better." Kade began to explain. "I worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure I'll love it honey." Lucy reassured her son. She unfolded the paper, staring at the contents for a good five seconds before her face flushed.

"Mommy?" Lucy looked up, noticing that Kade tilted his head in a cute manor obviously confused and a little hurt by her reaction. "You... you don't like it?"

Hearing the slight whimper in his voice, Lucy quickly pulled her son into a hug. "No honey, I love it!"

"Then why did you turn all reded?"

Not thinking about an answer, Lucy said the first thing on her mind and hoped her three year old bought it. "Because I loved it so much it made me turn red!"

Lucy was thankful that Kade seemed to accept that answer. "Are you putting it on the fridge?"

"Nope." Lucy pulled back from the embrace, giving her son a soft smile. "I'm going to put it in a special place."

"Really Mommy?!"

"Yes really." Lucy replied, standing up. "I have to finish getting ready, why don't you go in the living room and wait for Natsu?"

"I'll show him my dragon room!" Kade exclaimed, running towards the living room window to wait for his self-proclaimed idol. Honestly, Lucy loved how happy Natsu made her son.

 _The only man in my life that gives a damn about him._ Lucy thought bitterly, shaking it off. Today was a happy day, not a day to self loathe. Natsu tried his best to cheer her up, and dammit she was going to be happy for him and her son!

With newfound determination, Lucy returned to the bathroom to finish putting on her mascara. It was one of her rare days where she actually felt like getting all dolled up. Whether it was because Natsu's attempt to make her feel better, or just Natsu himself she wasn't sure.

Ever since their day yesterday, Natsu has been a constant on Lucy's mind. No man has ever came to comfort her, all the men in her past have hurt her emotionally. Her past gave her a different perspective of them, which made her not want anything to do with the opposite sex. In her mind, all Lucy needed was her son.

But it felt very... _nice_ to be with Natsu.

As _friends._

 _Just_ friends.

Because if Natsu ever figured out her past, he wouldn't want anything to do with her or Kade.

And since Kade absolutely adored the pink haired man, Lucy would continue the inner turmoil that came with keeping her past life to herself.

Her son's happiness was worth that and more.

A knock at the door brought Lucy out of her self-loathing state, Kade's cries of 'Natsu' made Lucy rush to finish the finishing touches on her make-up. She took one last look in the mirror, thinking the brown long sleeved sweater dress paired with black leggings and knee high brown boots did - _in fact_ \- make her look pretty. The brown really brought out her chocolate eyes as well as amplified her golden locks.

Maybe Natsu would notice how pretty she looked too.

Shaking her head in hopes to rid of those thoughts, Lucy exited the bathroom just in time for Kade to let Natsu enter the house. Her heart warming when her son latched himself onto Natsu's leg as the older man ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"Hey squirt, Hey Luc-" Lucy watched as Natsu's words seemed to die in his throat as he gave her his attention. She tilted her head to the side, noting that his cheeks seemed to darken in color.

"Natsu, is everything alright?"

Lucy watched as Natsu coughed into his fist, trying to compose himself. She felt pride that she might have caused him to react like that.

"Yeah, fine. Everything's fine." He spit out, looking everywhere but at her. "Ready to go?"

"Kade, why don't you try to use the bathroom before we leave?." Not being to be told twice, Lucy seen her toddler run into the hallway towards the bathroom. "I just need to get our jackets and we'll be all set."

"Alright." Lucy watched as Natsu eye'd a car seat. "That Kade's?"

"Yeah I'll put it in-" Lucy stopped mid sentence as he watched Natsu pick the car seat up.

"Don't sweat it, I've put in a lot of car seats."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I help out my Uncle at his car shop from time to time."

"Which car shop?"

"Metalicana's Garage."

"Weird, that's where Gajeel towed my car too since he works there part-time for his Dad." Lucy said with a shrug. Once it hit her, she looked over at Natsu who had a teasing grin on his face. "Wait! Does that mean-"

"I don't like to admit it, but Lug Nuts is my cousin." He rubbed the back of his head. "Obviously my side got the good looking genes, dontcha think?"

Lucy put a finger to her chin, feigning thinking which Natsu gave her a disgruntled expression. "I don't know, is pink hair _really_ attractive on a man?"

"Apparently you think so, you can barely take your eyes off me."

The blood drained from Lucy's face at his comment. _He notices me staring at him?!_

"W-Well same goes for you! You always have your eyes on me too!"

Natsu shrugged. "So? Not gonna deny it, you're pretty to look at."

Lucy, whose face was now the color of a tomato, opened her mouth to retort when her three year old son came running into the room. "All done!"

"Did you wash your hands?" Lucy asked trying to forget the conversation she just had with Natsu. She reached for his hands when Kade lifted his smaller ones so Lucy could feel if they were wet or not. "Good."

"Can I put a sticker on my chart?" Kade asked, his eyes hopeful. Lucy chuckled at her sons wish and told him he could. With her permission Kade ran back down the hallway.

"Chart?"

Lucy sighed at Natsu's question. "Kade doesn't exactly listen to me all the time, and there was a point where I couldn't get him to do anything at all without a temper tantrum. So I looked up ideas online and found this sticker chart. Figured why not and tried it out and Kade really responded to it."

"So when he does a chore or somethin' he gets a sticker?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. And at the end of the month if he has enough stickers I get him a small toy or I buy him ice cream."

Natsu laughed. "Well, glad you found something that works. He seems well behaved."

Lucy snorted at his comment. "He is for the most part but he is three, he has tantrums at least every other day."

"I've seen quite a bit of tantrums in my day Luce, I _have_ been coaching little tykes soccer for a few years now."

"Geez you sound like you're forty." Lucy remarked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"And you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep making those faces." Lucy felt her mouth drop open as Natsu laughed at her new expression.

"You ass! I'm only twenty-one, I _am not_ going to get wrinkles."

"I said you're going to get wrinkles if you keep making those faces. Geez Lucy, is old age making it hard to hear too?"

Lucy growled, stomping over to the pink haired man and pinched his cheek. She smirked at his whine. "You're not getting cheeky with me, are you Natsu?"

"You and your puns are terrible." Lucy laughed at Natsu's statement before letting go of his - now red - cheek. She turned around to the hallway, going to see what was taking Kade so long when she felt a warm presence behind her. She tensed as a hand gripped her wrist, and a pair of lips right outside her ear. Lucy felt the blood rush to her face once more, anticipating Natsu's next move. Lucy vaguely recalled a scene like this happening is most, if not all, of her romance novels. The man would come up behind his love, grab her wrist, twist her around and-

-blow in her ear.

 _Wait.. what?!_

"Natsu! What the hell?!" Lucy's face flushed with anger as Natsu laughed at her misery.

"What? Don't like that I'm _blowing_ your mind?"

Lucy, slightly disappointed that the moment was ruined, turned around a little too quickly that her foot caught Natsu's and unintentionally tripped the man. Unfortunately for Lucy, he still had a hold on her wrist,bringing her down with him. Causing her to land on top of him in a very compromising position. Both looked in each others eyes, their mouths agape and cheeks flushed. Their faces were so close, one little push and their lips would touch-

"Mommy! Natsu!" The two adults eye's widened at Kade's call. They turned their heads in the direction where Kade was n

"Are you two being gross?"

Lucy immediately jumped off of Natsu, running her hands along her sweater to suppress the wrinkles while Natsu scratched his cheek, looking at the ground.

"W-We weren't being gross!" Lucy quickly explained, hands flailing everywhere. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Really?" Kade tilted his head towards the side. "Momon's mommy is gross with a boy like that sometimes..."

Lucy's face darkened slightly. "What has Eclair been doing with a boy when you've been there?"

"They get their face real close together!" Kade explained. "Like you and Natsu! Sometimes they even kiss!"

Lucy swore steam was coming out of her ears. "M-Me and Natsu aren't like Eclair and her... friend."

"What does being gross like that mean?"

Natsu and Lucy were silent, not knowing what to say to a three year old. Lucy was thankful when Natsu decided to speak up. "You know Kade, I have a surprise for you."

Lucy was happy when Kade took the bait. "Surprise?! Whats the surprise?!"

Natsu chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"What are we waiting for? Come on Mommy!" Kade grabbed Lucy's hand, tugging with all his might. Lucy looked to Natsu who gave her a slight grin and opened the door for them. She gave him a small smile back, walking out the door after the eventful morning.

* * *

"Whoa this place is so big!" Kade said with big eyes. He couldn't stop looking out the window at all the little shops and people walking.

"Not really, it is a pretty small town." Natsu explained from the drivers seat. "But I guess for a little tyke it would be big."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his statement, looking out the window herself. The town was so pretty. With beautiful trees, flowers and shops. It was such a lovely looking town, she just hopes the personalities of the people in town matched the scenery. She spared a glance at Natsu who was focused on the road ahead to see her stare. The corner of her lips twitched upwards. So far the people in town have matched the pretty place.

Lucy's eyes glanced down at the console, her brows furrowing as she looked at a pill bottle. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats a pill bottle doing in your car?"

She watched as Natsu face blanched. She felt bad for asking now, but curiosity got the best of her. "You're not on... drugs are you?"

With a snort, Lucy's comment brought Natsu back to reality. "Of course not! I just... get a little car sick?"

"You get car sick?"

"And boat. And plane. And train. And anything that moves sick."

"Who would have guessed that such a strong guy would have such a simple weakness." Lucy laughed.

"Everyone has a weakness." Natsu grumbled. "Some are just more simple than others. On common ground I'm the strongest man alive, right Kade?"

"Natsu is the best!" Kade chirped. "Besides Mommy."

"Strongest man alive after _Mommy._ " Lucy teased causing Natsu to scowl. "Anyway, where are we going anyway?"

"You two don't know the meaning of surprise do you?" He gave a slight laugh. "Luckily for you two, were here."

"Were _where_?"

"I said were _here_ old lady, get your ears cleaned out." Natsu chuckled as he dodged Lucy's slap as he got out of the car. "Were at the fire station."

"Why are we at the fire station?"

"Were here at the fire station Lucy to show Kade here that being a firefighter is way better than being a policeman." Natsu explained, getting Kade out of his car seat and hoisting him up in his arms.

"Oh?" Lucy stepped out of the car and crossed her arms over her plentiful chest. "And do pray tell how you would know this?"

"Simple." Natsu shrugged. "I'm a firefighter."

Lucy felt her brain stop working. She stared at the pink hair man in front of her, looking smug at her dumbfounded reaction.

 _Is there anything this gorgeous man couldn't do?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Long time no update right? I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes it better though and just know I am going to finish this story no matter how long it takes. Also, what would you guys think about me drawing a picture of Kade? If you have any questions for me about this story (or any story in general) feel free to review, send a DM or message me on tumblr! My tumblr is proudtobeaginger!_

 _Shout out to my ultimate bro iconicallygay for betaing this chapter for me! Love ya Langston, don't know what I'd do without you!_

 _Without further ado, please enjoy!_

* * *

"What do you mean you're a firefighter?"

Lucy watched as Natsu tilted his head to the side, his eyes blinking in confusion. "What do you mean? I took classes to be one."

Lucy mumbled smartass under her breath making sure her son won't hear her. "Whenever you said you had a job besides the sports complex, I had no idea you meant _this_."

"What? Impressed that I can basically do anything?" Natsu replied with arrogance in his tone which Lucy rolled her eyes at.

"Someone's gotta big head, don't you think?" The young mother sarcastically replied.

"I actually think your head is a good size Lucy." Natsu responded. "Your chest however-"

"Not in front of my son!" Lucy shouted, half tempted to smack him upside the head if he wasn't holding her baby boy.

Natsu's chuckle made Lucy's nerves stand on end. "You're so easy to tease, Lucy."

Lucy gritted her teeth, face red from embarrassment. "Whatever. What are we doing here anyway?"

Lucy watched as Natsu hoisted her son up in his arms a bit more. "Well Lucy, I'm here to show Kade that being a firefighter is way cooler than being a policeman."

"But Gajeel told me being a policeman is the bestest thing in the world." Kade stated in an innocent voice, making Natsu chuckle.

"My cousin is mistaken there squirt. Being a fireman is so much better."

Kade tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"Let me show ya!" The older male said with excitement in his tone. He set Kade down on the ground, the little boy only reaching just above Natsu's knee. "I'm gonna take you on a special tour of the firehouse."

"Wow!" Kade looked around the room with joy. "It's so big! It's gonna take us a billion years to see it all!"

Natsu chuckled at his exaggeration. "Well lucky for you I happen to know this place like the back of my hand. I can show you the place _and_ still have time left in the day for some ice cream."

"Yay ice cream!" Lucy saw her son rush over to her, tugging on her hand with all his might. "Lets go Mommy! Firehouse then ice cream!"

"Alright, alright." Lucy lightly laughed, letting her son tug her along until they were right beside Natsu. "So, oh great firefighter, where do we start?"

Natsu smirked at her sarcastic compliment. "Right over here."

* * *

Lucy walked around the firehouse, Kade's tiny hand in hers as Natsu showed them and explained everything that happened in the certain area of the firehouse. Lucy actually thought the place was interesting, way more complex than what she originally thought about what firefighters did when they weren't at the scene of a fire. She was actually enjoying the experience, the information Natsu was spewing would go great for the novel she was writing.

" _A firefighter falling in love with the woman he saves from a fire..."_ Lucy thought to herself. " _Super cliché, but also vague enough to add a unique spin on the situation. I can make it work."_

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Natsu was talking to her until a giant tanned hand was waving in front of her face. "Earth to Lucy!"

"Sorry." She sheepishly replied.

"I was just gonna take Kade upstairs to our sleeping area, then to the firetrucks."

"Firetrucks!" Kade shouted, throwing his tiny arms up in the air. "I wanna go see the firetrucks!"

Natsu ruffled his hair. "We'll get there in a few minutes, little guy. Right now I'm gonna go show you where we sleep-"

"Oi, Natsu!"

"Oh great." Natsu grumbled. "What do ya want, Gray? Don't get enough of me at home?"

"Shut up-" Gray noticed Lucy's glare before retracting his words. "I mean yes I do, but I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well I decided to give Lucy and Kade a tour of the firehouse." Natsu stated. "Gotta problem with it?"

Gray scoffed. "You own this firehouse, not like I can tell you what to do."

Lucy's eyes shot to the pink haired male. "You own this firehouse...?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah well, my Dad built this place from the ground up. He was fire chief here for awhile before-" Natsu stopped abruptly and Lucy couldn't help but notice a far off look in his eyes. It looked as if he was being haunted by a memory.

"Natsu?"

Lucy watched as his head snapped to her, eyes full of fear before he dropped the persona trading it in for his usual, carefree one. Chuckling he said, "Before he wanted to go full time over at the sports complex. Yeah,it was his and Grandeeny's dream to own a family oriented place instead."

Lucy could tell that wasn't the truth, but she wasn't going to push him to tell her. Judging by the look he had on his face, it wasn't a pleasant memory.

It just made Natsu more of a mystery to her, a mystery she wanted to solve.

Gray broke the tension in the room. "Hey man, I didn't mean to-"

"Gray." Natsu said seriously, surprising the adults in the room. "Not here, not now."

"Ah, right." Gray sounded nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. He quickly looked around, spotting a young boy behind Lucy's leg. "Is that your kid?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes this is Kade. Why don't you go say hi, honey?" Lucy felt Kade grip the skirt of her dress tighter. "He's a friend of Mommy's, Kade. He won't hurt you."

Kade still wasn't listening to her, which made her frown. She was about to say something else when she noticed Gray crouch down to Kade's level trying to coax the boy to him. "Hey Kade, your Mom's told me a lot about you. I was hoping to get the chance to meet you."

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Kade said in a soft tone. "Especially shirtless ones."

"I'm not shirtless-" Gray looked down, seeing his black shirt disappeared. "What the hell! Where's my shirt?!"

Lucy was fuming. "Watch your language around my son!"

"Mommy?" Lucy looked down to her son. "What does hell mean?"

Lucy shot the deadliest glare to Gray, who froze in his place. She clenched her teeth, growling Gray's name.

"Oh hey would you look at the time." Gray looked to his invisible watch. "I gotta go be somewhere that's not here." The dark haired man looked at the small boy. "It was nice meeting you Kade. I'll come by and see you sometime, okay?" Kade nodded, watching the man walk away.

"Wow, that was amazing." Natsu was still amused by the situation. "Haven't seen anyone scare him like that besides Erza."

"Shouldn't have cursed in front of my son." She muttered loud enough for only Natsu to hear. She looked over at Natsu, noticing he wasn't as cheerful as he was before Gray showed up. "Are you okay?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, you kinda seem down after what Gray said." He tensed up a bit, making Lucy regret bringing it up again. "I'm sorry-"

"Nah, it's alright." He offered her a small smile. "Just some bad memories. We all got them, right?"

Lucy nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Let me show you the pole, Kade. From there we can go check out the firetrucks!" Natsu said breaking the awkward silence that fell on them. He ran over, scooped Kade up in his arms and ran up the stairs, causing the little boy to squeal in joy.

"H-Hey!" Lucy shouted running after them. "I didn't agree to let Kade slide down the fire pole!"

* * *

"Mommy, can I get extra sprinkles?" Kade asked innocently as Lucy buckled him into his car seat. "I've been really good today!"

"We'll see, Kade." She smiled at her boy before kissing his head. "And yes, you've been a very good boy today. Mommy is proud."

"I think I've been a great chauffeur and tour guide today, don't ya think, Lucy?" Lucy heard Natsu say as she closed Kade's door, eyeing the pink haired man walking up to his car. He at least had the audacity to look sorry. "Come on Lucy! He didn't get hurt!"

"That was a big pole, Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him. "He could've gotten hurt!"

"But he didn't!"

"But he could've!"

"Come on Lucy!" Natsu laughed. "Live a little! Kade had fun!"

Lucy growled at him, roughly opening up the car door. "When you have kids you'll understand."

"I'll be the cool Dad." Natsu boasted. "They'll love me. Their Mom will be the stick in the mud."

Lucy rolled her eyes but didn't respond, opting to look out the window and Natsu started his car and began to drive. "So where to now?"

"Ice cream!" Kade shouted from the backseat.

"What he said. I was thinking about the park?" Natsu suggested, his tone unsure.

Lucy hummed. "Well, it is a nice day and Kade will need to run off the extra energy."

Natsu grinned, pulling out of the firehouse. "Sounds like a plan."

XxXxXxX

Lucy smiled from the park bench she was sitting on, watching as Natsu chased her hyperactive toddler around. It amused her that Natsu was running slow to keep a distance from Kade, even though she knew that with how long his legs were, he could catch up with him in a few strides. Seeing the bright smile on her son's face as he looked over his shoulder, thinking he was faster than Natsu, and Natsu going along with the little game made her heart feel full. She was happy that Natsu actually wanted to be around Kade, everyone needed a male influence in their life at some point.

Right now Lucy didn't think it could get any better than Natsu.

Lucy laughed lightly to herself as Natsu caught up to Kade, lifting the now squealing boy in the air and blowing a raspberry on his belly. She watched as Kade pointed to the playground where the other kids were and Natsu nod his head. While Kade ran off to play with others his age, she noticed Natsu walking towards her.

"Wow, your kid's a ball of energy, I'll tell ya that." Natsu laughed as he plopped down on the bench. "Maybe those extra sprinkles weren't a great idea."

"It's probably just your old age." Lucy joked. "Sure you can coach toddlers still?"

"And you call me the smartass." He retorted. "I wish we brought his soccer ball, we could've kicked it round a bit."

"Trust me, Kade practices enough in the house." Lucy remarked through gritted teeth. "He broke my lamp a few days ago."

"He's just eager is all!" Natsu backtracked when he saw Lucy's glare. "I meant he shouldn't practice in the house..."

Lucy didn't respond, opting to watch her son go down the slide with a boy he just met. Grimacing when they decided to walk across the balance beam. She felt like she was being a bit over the top, but she couldn't help it, she loved her baby and didn't want him to get hurt.

"You know, I kinda already feel like a Dad." Lucy looked to Natsu who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "After coaching soccer for a few years, I feel like some of the kids are my kids, you know? I watch them grow, I comfort them when something bad happens on the field, I can tell when they're having issues at home so I usually pull them over to the side and see what's going on. It's just like I'm a Dad without having my own kid, ya know?"

"I get what you mean." She mused. "I think you'll make an amazing father, Natsu."

Natsu beamed at her. "You really think?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course! Kade absolutely adores you. He talks about you nonstop."

"He's a good judge of character." He gloated.

"I did raise him after all." Lucy halfheartedly replied.

"I know, that's why he turned out so great."

Lucy's face flushed at his words. She never felt like the best mother to Kade, she couldn't give him everything he needed or wanted, but she did try damn hard. She loved her son - loved him more than _anything else_ in Earthland. She knew it was enough for her son for now, but in the future, would it be enough?

Not wanting to dwell in self pity, she decided to ask Natsu something that had been on her mind since they left the firehouse.

"Natsu?" When he hummed in response she decided to go on. "About you being a firefighter..."

"What about it?"

"What made you decide to be one?"

Natsu was silent for a bit, worrying Lucy. She was about to tell him he didn't have to tell her but he beat her to it. "My Dad is one, so naturally you'd think I want to be one, right?"

Lucy thought that was all he was going to say about the subject until he gave a disdained chuckle. "But that's not the case."

"Then what-"

"Look, Lucy." Natsu said, serious tone surprising Lucy. "Just like you're not ready to talk about your past, I'm not ready to talk about mine."

Lucy looked at her lap, anxiety making her feel dread when Natsu said those words in that tone. She was used to that tone, she heard it all her life. Memories began to run through her head, causing her heartbeat to escalate. She had to keep reminding herself she wasn't there anymore.

Wasn't with _him_ anymore.

Unable to face him nor make her voice loud she settled for mumbling out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She tensed slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Natsu with a guilty expression. "Sorry Lucy, I..."

When Lucy saw that he didn't know what to say, she put her hand on top of his, the anxious feeling she had had subsided enough to give him a smile. "It's okay Natsu. Just some bad memories, we all got them right?"

She watched as his expression turned soft, she was unable to look away from his olive eyes as he replied with a soft 'right'.

The two sat there, gazing in each others eyes. It was as if time stopped. Before Lucy knew it she saw Natsu's face get closer to hers, and she didn't fight it as her face got closer to his as well.

Tilting her head slightly to the right she felt Natsu's hot breath on her lips. They were so close. A few more centimeters and their lips would be touching-

"MOMMY!"

The two were instantly brought back to reality by Kade's scream. Lucy stood up, head snapping towards her son to see that he was hanging upside down on the jungle gym.

"Kade! Get down from there right now!"

As Lucy ran to her son, she didn't miss the sound of Natsu's chuckle. Thinking back to what just happened she couldn't help but feel her face heat up.

She also couldn't deny that she wanted it to happen.

* * *

After the park, the trio drove back to Lucy's apartment. Lucy got Kade out of his car seat and sat him on the ground before unlatching the seat from Natsu's car. When she turned around, car seat in hand, she felt Natsu take it out of her hands.

"I'll carry it inside for you."

With reddened cheeks Lucy nodded. Since their almost kiss her mind has been going a mile a minute. The car ride was silent between the two, Kade talking about what he did at the park, and Natsu laughing with her child while Lucy looked outside the window with a smile on her lips. When she was finding her keys to unlock the front door she saw Kade do his 'potty dance'. Lucy smiled at her son while opening the door to her small apartment.

Once inside, Kade immediately ran to the bathroom. She laughed lightly, placing the keys in the bowl on the side table before turning to Natsu. "Thank you for today, Natsu, I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't mention it, Lucy." Natsu waved her off. "I, uh, would love to do it again though."

"Sure! I know Kade would love that." She smiled back at him.

"No I mean-"

"Natsu, Natsu!" Kade called, running back into the living room. "Will you come look at my room before we go?"

Previous conversation forgotten, Lucy noticed Natsu look towards her for permission, "If it's okay with your Mom." Lucy nodded at his request. "Then sure, sport, let's go see your room."

Lucy's son beamed at this, running through the living room into the hallway to show Natsu his room. Kade had been talking about showing Natsu his dragon themed room ever since Natsu told him he liked dragons.

Natsu and Lucy shared a glance and a shrug before following the hyperactive toddler. Lucy watched as Natsu eyed everything, and Lucy never felt more thankful that she always kept a tidy house even though it was a struggle to do.

As they arrived into Kade's - clean thanks to Lucy - room they saw the toddler jump onto his freshly made bed which earned a glare from his mother. Lucy was happy that the look alone was enough to make Kade stop jumping on his bed immediately and run over to his toy chest to pull something out. Once the object was in his hands, he ran over to the adults with his hands outstretched towards Natsu.

"What's this, kiddo?" Natsu asked even though he knew what it was - it was a red toy dragon. It had fake flames shooting from it's open mouth, detailed red scales that went from it's head to its tail and had a pair of smooth wings in between. Natsu wasn't going to lie, he was jealous of this toy.

"This is my very first dragon toy!" Kade exclaimed, unable to keep his voice level down. "I want you to have it."

Natsu and Lucy were both shocked by his words.

"Me?" Natsu said, shock still on his face. "Why do you want me to have it?"

"Because Mommy taught me when someone does something nice for you, you give back." Kade thrusted his toy to Natsu again. "And this is how I'm giving back!"

Lucy felt her eyes fill up with tears at her son's words. She looked over at Natsu, same shocked expression etched on his face. Without warning, Lucy watched as Natsu rushed to Kade, dropping to his knees and pulling the three year old tightly to his chest.

"Thank you Kade. I'll keep it safe."

Lucy watched as Kade dropped the toy, his little arms wrapping around Natsu, returning his hug.

Lucy couldn't help but softly smile at the scene in front of her. She rested her head on the side of Kade's door frame, sighing in contentment.

Never in a million years would she have believed someone like Natsu would come into her life.

* * *

 _Haha, what kind of past does Natsu have? I wonder why he became a firefighter... I told you guys I got a direction to go with this story and it wouldn't be me if there wasn't a bit of angst along the way. Hope you guys enjoy the ride I'm about to put you through! I would love to hear your guy's feedback! I love interacting with all of you! Feel free to ask any questions. Thank you so much for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Long time no update, sorry I'm slowly but surely getting this story finished. Life just gets in the way, why can't my life just be drawing and writing? So unfair lol. Also I changed my name from proudtobeaginger to theweiszguy due to my newest obsession of Hiro Mashima's**_ _ **latest**_ _ **manga, Edens Zero. Weisz is my new hubby!**_

 _ **Also, I hope this chapter helps the pain of me not updating in a bit :) Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"Are you ready to go Kade?" Lucy asked, pushing the strap of her purse to her shoulder.

"Yep!" Kade said as he tried, but failed, to tie his cleats. Lucy gave out a bit of a chuckle before going to help her son.

"I was so close this time Mommy!"

Chuckling at her sons words, she laced up his cleats before picking him up. She didn't want the spikes ruining her floor. "Are you ready to see Natsu again?"

"You are too, Mommy."

Lucy blushed fiercely at her sons truthful statement before grabbing her purse. "Natsu should be here any minute-" As if on queue, there was a knock on the door. "Well speak of the devil."

When Lucy approaches the door she opens to to find a bright faced Natsu. "Hiya Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Kade shouted before Lucy could could greet him back, wrapping himself around Natsu's leg. "I miss you!"

Natsu chuckled, ruffling the little tykes hair. "You seen me last week, Kade."

Kade pouted up at him. "That's too long, I wish you came around more."

"Ahh, well…" Natsu looked up at Lucy for help, not really knowing what to say to Kade.

"Honey Natsu is busy, he has to work." Lucy gently told her son. "But now we have to go or you're going to be late for your first soccer practice."

"Soccer!" Kade let go of Natsu's leg and ran past him to Natsu's car.

"Wait Kade! You forgot your jacket!" Lucy yelled, falling on deaf ears. Instead she sighed, grabbing her sons jacket and car seat. Natsu took the car seat from Lucy before she turned around to close and lock the door. When she turned back around she seen Natsu on the bottom step, hand extended towards her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Helping you down the stairs?"

"Oh." She replied dumbly. Hesitantly, she raised her hand putting her fingers in his palm. Once she reached the bottom step she noticed he didn't pull his hand away, instead slipping his hand until his palm met hers. Lucy paused for a moment, looking down at their joined hands.

"Is… this okay?" Lucy looked up at Natsu when he spoke, noticing he wasn't looked at her but at the ground, his cheeks slightly darkened in color.

Lucy gave him a shy smile, tightened her hand around his. She seen his eyes widen slightly at this action. "Its okay, Natsu."

He finally looked at her, his shock morphing into a grin. His mouth opened to say something when a little voice interrupted them.

"Mommy! Natsu! I can't reach the door handle!" The two adults looked at the toddler reaching for Natsu's car door handle, but just being a tad bit short.

They laughed at Kades antics before making their way over to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucy sat on the bench of the Dragneel's sports complex, sitting on the metal sports bench that was provided. She was smiling, watching Natsu with twelve little kids around him. Right now, they were all sitting in the middle of the field, Natsu explaining the rules and what they were going to do that season. She spotted Kade bouncing in his spot, eagerly listening to his idol. Natsu was all her son talked about, he absolutely adored him.

The thought alone brought tears to her eyes.

"Well hi there Lucy!"

Lucy jumped and turned around at the sound of the booming voice, seeing Igneel Dragneel standing behind her lightly laughing. "Sorry Lucy, didn't mean to scare ya. Was just coming to watch my son's practice."

"That's okay." She mumbled as he sat next to her. Even with all the room, he still sat next to her. Lucy instinctively scooted away, not going unnoticed by Igneel.

"Lucy?"

Lucy blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry Igneel…"

"Is everythin' alright?"

"Yeah!" She said a little too quickly. "I just get… nervous around men. I'm sorry."

Igneel furrowed his brows. "It's alright Lucy. I'm not here to hurt you, just wanted to get to know the girl my sons been non-stop chattering 'bout is all."

"He talks about me non-stop?"

"He won't shut up 'bout ya!" Igneel laughed. "I swear by the way he talks, y'all are in a relationship."

Lucy grasped her skirt in her hands, face red as she remembered the events that have happened over the past month. Igneel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, are you guys datin'?"

"No!" Lucy shouted before covering her mouth with her hands. "No, no. No. Not dating."

Igneel chuckled. "Whatever you say Lucy."

Too embarrassed to reply, Lucy just looked back at the practice field seeing that Natsu was now running laps with the children. A small smile formed on Lucy's lips as she watched Natsu pretending to run slower than the little kids, a giant smile on his face at his teams laughter. It warmed her heart.

Igneel gave a small smile at Lucy's expression towards his son before "Natsu will make a great dad someday."

Still looking at him Lucy replied. "Yeah, he will be."

"He's got different morals than the normal guy I gotta say," Igneels grin widens, "But I'm proud that he does."

Lucy nods. "Yeah, it's refreshing to see someone who doesn't just want to party, do drugs and have sex with random women."

"Yeah, after what happened I'm not surprised he turned out to be like that."

Lucy turned to look at Igneel. "After what happened?"

Igneel's eyes widened. "Natsu… hasn't told you?"

Lucy shook her head which made the older man scratch the back of his head. "Well. it's not in my place to tell you. I will say this though, Natsu's past isn't all sunshines and rainbows, he puts up a good front for everyone to be happy to hide his pain. He'd probably never admit it to anyone though, but I know that kid like the back of my hand." Igneel stopped talking for a moment and looked down at his lap before continuing. "After everything that's happened to that boy, I taught him the importance of others and if wasn't going to commit for the long run don't bother. I'm glad he's stuck to that."

"I am too, he's an amazing man. He's… the first guy who has made me feel important since Kade was born."

A sudden hand of her shoulder made her jump, she turned her head to Igneel surprised when he had a soft look in his eye. "Please continue to make Natsu happy. It's been so long since he's been this happy. I've missed my son."

Lucy's eyes got a little teary, out of respect for Igneel or jealousy of a father truly loving his son she didn't know, but either way it made her feelings grow strongly for Natsu. There was a lot more to him that met the eye and Lucy wanted to find out more about the man that had made a seemingly permanent place in her and Kade's heart.

Lucy didn't know when Igneel decided to take his leave, too busy focusing on Natsu coaching the kids to kick the ball into the net. Her face flushed when he looked up at her, grinning when their eyes met. Lucy gave a shy smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. He seemed like he was about to make a gesture when a kid fell on the field and started wailing. Natsu was by the little tykes side in a second, checking his knee and offering comfort. She watched as he picked him up and startling tickling the pain away, the kids cryings wails turning into wails of laughter instead. Lucy smiled softly at this.

Natsu would make an amazing Dad one day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow you sure tired him out." Lucy commented as she walked up to her apartment door, Kade dead to the world in her arms.

"What can I say, the little guy worked hard." Natsu said as he got Kade's car seat from the back of his vehicle.

Balancing Kade in one arm, Lucy searched for her apartment keys with the other silently cheering when she found them and unlocked the door, leaving it open for Natsu to put her sons car seat inside.

"Thanks for the ride Natsu, I really appreciate it." Lucy smiled up at him.

"Yeah, no problem." Natsu said quieter than normal.

She adjusted Kade in her arms before tilting her head to the side. "Is everything okay?"

"Can… I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why don't you go put Kade to bed first, I bet your arms are killin' ya."

"Oh, right." Lucy glanced at her son. "I'll be right back."

Once Kade was tucked it with a kiss on the forehead and an 'I love you' Lucy made her way back to the living room where Natsu was still standing in the doorway.

"So, whats up?"

"Uh.." Natsu said dumbly, trying to find what words to say. "I was just wondering something…"

Lucy's eyebrow quirked. "Whats that?"

"You like food, right?"

"Yes, I like food."

"And you know, I like food too. I think we should go… get food together. Alone. Together."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Like a date?"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled shyly. "A date."

"You really wanna go on a date," Lucy pointed to herself for emphasis, "with me?"

Natsu blinked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because…" Lucy sighed, might as well get this over with. "Because I have a kid."

"So?" Lucy's head snapped up to him, seeing his eyes literally had a 'so what' expression. "Kade is a part of you and I want to be a part of your guys lives."

Natsu smiled softly as he walked up to Lucy, placing a hand on her cheek to wipe a stray tear that fell. "Will you give me a chance to take you out, show you how you deserve to be treated? I'm not saying we should just jump into a relationship, neither one of us is ready but there is no denying there's something between us. Lets just explore it and see where it goes."

Lucy smiled as a few more tears fell from her eyes without her consent.

"I'd love that, Natsu."

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it! Things really start taking off after this chapter! Hoping I have more time for for frequent updates. Also, look forward to a new story from me! Its a one-shot series story, NaLu of course. Hoping to get that out within a few days :)_**

 _ **ALSO also if you guys are interested in a NaLu discord server or an Edens Zero discord server, feel free to message me and I'll get you the link! Have a good day/night guys!**_


End file.
